The present invention relates generally to anchors for seat belt systems and more particularly to D-rings, web guides and turning loops, which in the art refer to the same physical part, and more particularly to an energy-absorbing anchor.
A conventional web guide includes a metal support plate with a circular mounting opening and a slit through which the shoulder belt is slidingly received. Alternatively, many web guides are formed by a loop of wire, which forms a web support surface. A threaded bolt serves as a mounting member, which is secured to a threaded nut, which functions as a cooperating mounting member. The threaded nut can be part of a vertically adjustable height adjusting mechanism or, alternatively, the nut can be welded to a support pillar (B, C, D), vehicle floor or to a part of a seat frame. Inspection of the prior art will show the plate or wire loop rotates perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the bolt. Recent safety legislation has addressed the potential for head trauma within the vehicle passenger compartment. In response to this, the plastic covers, which provide a decorative trim over the head of the bolt and a portion of the web guide plate, have been modified to include deformable plastic parts. These parts, when deformed, absorb impact energy and reduce the possibility of serious head trauma to the occupant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor or web guide assembly in which both the bolt and a web guide, that is, the member supporting the seat belt webbing, are resiliently moveable relative to a mounting surface (which would include for example: a height adjuster, a support pillar, floor or seat frame). Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a web guide assembly in which the member supporting the seat belt webbing can rotate in three directions relative to the mounting bolt. These increased degrees of freedom further lessen the possibility of head trauma and, in addition, permit the web guide to self adjust to a position that is defined by the entry and exit angles of the seat belt webbing. A benefit of this feature is the webbing moves through a less tortuous path, which reduces the friction in the system, lessening the chance of causing roping (a bunching up) of the webbing in a corner of the webbing slot, further reduces the chance of dumping, that is, 90 degree rotation of the web guide, which increases the chance of roping. The benefits of the invention also allow for uniform loading of CFR (energy absorbing) retractors in the event of an accident
Accordingly the invention comprises: an energyabsorbing anchor or web guide assembly comprising a web guide for slidingly supporting a section of a seat belt; and mounting means for mounting the web guide to a mounting surface and for permitting the web guide to resiliently move, in response to input forces, between a first position and a second position. In the preferred embodiment a mounting bolt is also resiliently movable.